


spare the rod; spoil the child

by lildouglas



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Big Bro Derek Morgan, But Gideon left so screw him, Corporal Punishment, Cute Spencer Reid, Discipline, Father Figure Jason Gideon, Father-Son Relationship, Hurt Spencer Reid, Hurt/Comfort, Non-Sexual Discipline, Non-Sexual Submission, Punishment, S3 spoilers, Spanking, non-sexual discipline fic, set in s3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 12:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14497332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lildouglas/pseuds/lildouglas
Summary: Gideon's departure leaves Spencer spiraling out of control.His team has to take matters into their own hands... Even if it means having to treat him like a child.





	spare the rod; spoil the child

“Are you sure that’s a good idea?” Hotch’s voice was quiet and gentle, barely above a whisper. Around him, the others were slumped in their seats as the jet was on its course back home. They had a long flight ahead of them, and it’s just started. 

 

Reid was sitting in a seat by the window with a book in front of him. A cup of coffee was pressed against his lips. “Why not?” Reid shrugged, bringing it closer as if he’d take it away from him. 

 

“Maybe you should get some sleep,” he suggested, moving to the table across the aisle. 

 

Reid had dark circles under his eyes. “I’m not tired.” 

 

It was a pitiful lie. The past case was one on a time limit, and the team hadn’t slept in 36 hours. As soon as they got back, they had another urgent one waiting for them. They had left immediately. 

 

“Get some sleep, Reid,” Hotch commanded. “That’s an order.” 

 

Reid let out a large puff of air, and he opened his book. 

 

An hour later, Reid’s coffee had long gone cold, and there was a large pile of books on the table. He had finished them in no time. He looked around the plane, but no one was awake. He tapped against the table. 

 

He sighed again, bored, and threw his head down against his crossed arms over the table. 

 

“I thought I told you to get some rest.” Hotch’s voice led Reid to sit up. 

 

“Can’t,” he mumbled. “Not tired.” 

 

He rolled his eyes. “You’re a genius. Could you not think of a more convincing lie?” he scoffed. 

 

Reid looked out the window as they were landing. He didn’t respond to Hotch. The plane started to land, and Hotch let it go. For now.

 

It doesn’t pop back into his mind until after they finished a conference, and Reid picked a fight. “Rossi, Reid, you go interview the neighbors,” Hotch orders, spinning. “JJ, Morgan, I need you to check out the house.”

 

Reid crossed his arms and glared at Rossi. Hotch raised an eyebrow. “Is there a problem?” he provoked, and Reid huffed. 

 

“Send JJ with Rossi,” Reid argued. “I’ll go with Morgan.” 

 

Hotch turned to face him completely. “Reid,” he warned, and Spencer didn’t break eye contact. “Drop it.” 

 

Reid was silent for the entire car ride. His head was pressed up against the window of the car. 

 

When they got out, Rossi went and stood beside Reid. “You ready?” he motioned, sensing the feeling Reid didn’t want to talk to him. They’d known each other only for a few days now, but Reid has been really excited to meet him at first. Things changed so quickly. 

 

JJ, Morgan, and Hotch, all with their guns pulled, headed into the house. 

 

Reid kicked his foot. “Come on, Rossi,” he said, walking off. 

 

“What?” he asked, catching up. 

 

“Unlike you, I give a heads up to my team before I run off,” he grumbled. “Now let’s go. The unsub is almost definitely in there. 

 

The three stayed inside the house while Reid snuck behind the back with Rossi following his lead. There was a crack from inside the shed out the back. “Wait,” Rossi said. 

 

“When’d you ever?” Reid asked rhetorically. Rossi considers this a second, shrugs, then pulls out his radio. He clicks it and holds it up to his mouth. “Eyes up. He’s in the shed.”

 

The team is moving out of the house instantly, and Hotch doesn’t have to ask to know that Reid has disobeyed him. 

 

Reid, cautiously investigating the shed, has his gun lowered. He scans the shed quickly, but he doesn’t notice the man behind him. He’s finishing his scan, just about to turn around, when his legs suddenly give out. The man behind him, shocked, steps back. Reid scrambles on the floor. Rossi enters after him. “Reid? Are you--” The man springs, then, picking him off the ground and throwing him in a hold. He shields himself against Rossi. 

 

Reid’s eyes are closed. By the time the unsub had a gun pressed to the temple of his head, the rest of the team had entered. Reid’s entire body weight, which isn’t much but it was still enough to slow him down, was pressed against the man. 

 

Reid’s eyes flutter open suddenly. His muddy brown eyes are weary. “You don’t have to do this,” Reid reasoned with him, his voice calm. “This isn’t what Vanessa would’ve wanted.” 

 

Confused, the team stirs. A vanessa had never been mentioned, but they kept their mouths shut to keep from interfering. The man loosens his grip, but the gun doesn't waver. However, between the exhaustion from supporting Reid’s weight and the hesitation, it’s enough for Morgan to overpower him. The man released Reid, and his gun goes off, but the bullet never fires. The idiot hadn’t turned it off safety. 

 

He wasn’t a murderer. He was just… lost. Confused. 

 

Emily helps Reid to his feet. “Vanessa?” she questions, eyes sparkling with curiousity.

 

Reid shrugged. “He had a tattoo,” he explained. “Lucky guess?”

 

Reid’s eyelids glaze over while he’s talking to her. Morgan steps in. “Case over!” he announced weakly with faux excitement. “I’m so happy this finished so quickly… and no one’s dead. Whoopee.” 

 

“That’s not true,” JJ seethes. “I have a feeling Reid’s in a bit of trouble.” 

 

Hotch’s stern glare unsettles the sleepy Reid. “We’re having a talk once we get back to the hotel,” Hotch said, holstering his gun. 

 

Back in the car, Reid is sandwiched in between Morgan and JJ. As the smallest one, he always gets pushed into the middle at times like this. 

 

It’s quiet in the car. Everyone’s exhausted. 

 

Morgan is speaking to Hotch, who is currently in the driver’s seat. “Aw,” he mused. Reid’s head was pressed against Morgan’s shoulder. The car pulls to a stop. “Ah, Reid, wake up. C’mon.” His eyes flutter open again. 

 

“Huh?” he asked in a daze. He sits up suddenly. A rosy pink blush dusted his face. “Sorry,” he apologized, and it was so cute that Morgan ruffled his hair. 

 

They pick up their bags out of the car and head into the nice hotel. 

 

If Reid was tired (and he obviously was, otherwise he would never ever fall asleep on Morgan like that), he didn’t show it. The second he was out of the car, he made a beeline for the lobby. A coffee pot was in there already, and he went ahead and made himself some. 

 

JJ entered the lobby after him. “An extra day in Chicago, and I’m going to spend it sleeping,” she sighs. “If I ever get a break from this job, I’m coming back here.” She drops her bag down at the table Reid is sitting at. He’s sipping from his burning hot coffee. “It’s nice we get this extra night. God, we’re all so exhausted…” 

“Speak for yourself,” he snorts, wandering off to a vending machine. He comes back a couple minutes later with an energy drink in his hands. He fishes through his go bag and pulls out his favorite Doctor Who cup. After pouring in his coffee and a couple ounces of creamer, he pours in the energy drink. 

 

Morgan stares, horrified. “Reid,” he snickered. He’s tired, too. You can see it in his face. Still, with a smile on his face, he slumps down in the seat next to Reid. Hotch turns to look at the others while the woman at the desk wanders off to get something from the back. Buckling under his gaze, Morgan sighs and wipes the smile off his face. “Don’t drink that.” He spoke loudly, making sure Hotch could hear. When Hotch gets the room keys and is distracted, Morgan leans in. “But if you did, I  _ guess  _ we could watch the new  _ Avengers  _ movie?” He elbows him. “You in?”

 

“Hell yeah,” he shot back, grinning. Morgan slips it back into his bag. Reid feigns a yawn. It’s not hard to fake, considering how sluggish he is right now. “Man, I’m beat. I’m going to head up to my room and get some rest.” 

 

Morgan has his room key in hand, Hotch had just finished passing them out, and Reid had his bag slung over his shoulder. JJ and Emily had a room together. Rossi typically shared a room with Hotch. “Reid, you’re in my room tonight.”

 

JJ pales in the face. Morgan offers him a pity smile. 

 

The arrangement never changes. Before Rossi, Spencer would stay with Gideon, but then he left and he stayed with Morgan. Then Rossi came and he and Hotch always shared. It was just how things went. Nothing ever changed, which makes Hotch’s sudden announcement all that more strange.

 

Rossi gives him a sympathetic pat on the shoulder before walking off. “I wanna stay with Morgan,” Reid protested.

 

JJ and Emily leave Reid, Hotch, and Morgan behind. “Reid, it’s okay.” Morgan gives him a smile before walking off. 

 

Hotch’s glare is unrelentless. They head up to their room, Reid refusal to step into the elevator going unmentioned. 

 

The rooms are adjoined. JJ and Emily are on the far end, with Reid and Hotch in the middle room. 

 

Reid drops his stuff down by his bed. He pulls out a book from his bag. “Lights out in thirty,” Hotch said, and Reid sputters. 

 

“Hotch, we’re not working a case,” he protested. “Why can’t I--”

 

“Reid, you passed out today,” Hotch said through gritted teeth. “I was  _ going  _ to let this wait until we get back, but if you  _ really  _ want to go there, we can.” 

 

“I didn’t pass out. I closed my eyes for a second,” he explained. Hotch saw through it. “We were all tired.” 

 

“I told you to sleep on the plane,” he said. “You put yourself in unnecessary danger. You could’ve been killed.”

 

“I know.” Reid hugs his knees to his chest on top of his bed. He pulls a sweatshirt out of his bag. “He was scared.”

 

Hotch is silent as he unpacks his belongings. “Reid.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Get some sleep.”

 

…

 

“Don’t make me say it again.” 

 

Reid stops unpacking. “No,” he says, shaking his head. “You’re not… Stop. Stop that.” 

 

Confused, Hotch stops to look at him. “What?”

 

“You, you’re not,” he stammered. “No! You can’t do that. You can’t take his place. Stop trying to.”

 

“I’m not trying to take anyone’s place, Reid,” he explained. “But he’s gone. You know that. Someone has to do his job--”

 

“He wasn’t my father,” he spat. “Gideon wasn’t my dad.” 

 

“No,” Hotch agreed. “But he treated you like his son.” 

 

Reid bites his lip. “Are you done?” Hotch analyzes him. Upset, Reid turns away. “Stop profiling me.” He throws the door open, and he knocks on the door that leads into the adjoining room. 

 

“Get in here.” 

 

The door opens. Reid throws his head over his shoulder. “I still have twenty-seven minutes, don’t I?” He slams the door behind him. 

 

Rossi is passed out on his bed. Morgan is in his sweatpants. “Thin walls,” he notes. 

 

Reid jumps on Morgan’s bed. “Who does he think he is?” he growled, stuffing his face into a pillow. 

 

“He’s just concerned for you,” Morgan explained. “You did pass out today.”

 

Reid bit his lip. “I know,” he mumbled. He flashes his puppy dog eyes at Morgan. “But I wanted to watch the movie.” 

 

Morgan raises an eyebrow. “Reid, you really need to get some rest,” he speaks loud, but then he leans in again. “Come back in after Hotch falls asleep.” 

 

Reid goes back in after a couple minutes, still not wanting to face Hotch. Hotch was silent as Reid slipped back in. 

 

Hotch’s toiletry bag was on the foot of his bed. He had been waiting. Despite being exhausted himself, he had waited just so Reid could go to bed earlier. The sentiment warmed his heart a little, shaking off some of his anger, but Reid was still angry when he closed the bathroom door. 

 

When he came out, Hotch was already asleep. He still wore his shoes. 

 

Spencer smiled to himself, slipped on an old sweatshirt that belonged to Gideon, and knocked softly on Morgan’s room. 

 

“I got popcorn,” Rossi said, who had woken up a little bit ago. 

 

Morgan puts in the movie, and Reid climbs on top of his bed to watch it with him. 

 

Hotch turns in his sleep. He’s a nightmare to share a bed with, as he’ll most likely kick you off. 

 

He wakes easily. Sensitive to the all sounds around him. 

 

He awakes to the light sound of rustling. There’s a thud. 

 

His gun is drew from his nightstand instantly. Reid is missing from his bed. His covers look like they were barely even touched. 

 

Climbing out of bed, he opens the adjoining door. Rossi has a glass of wine on his chest while he snores. Reid is on the floor, giggling, and Morgan is on top of him, reaching for the remote in his hand. Reid stops laughing at Hotch’s entrance. 

 

“Get in your bed.” Reid doesn’t move. “Now!” he barked, and Morgan climbs off of him. Reid slowly saunters back into the room. 

 

Morgan sighed. “He’s just a kid,” he said. 

 

“Yeah,” Hotch said. “Exactly.” 

 

The door shuts behind him. He locks it this time. 

 

Reid is under the covers this time, but he’s snuck a book under there with him. Hotch wouldn’t have noticed if it wasn’t for the soft turning of the pages. “Go. To. Bed.” 

 

“I don’t wanna--” Hotch moved then, picking Reid off of the bed, and throwing him against the table. 

 

“I don’t want to hear another word from you,” Hotch said sternly, and Reid bit his lip. “I can only think of it as a cry for help…”

 

“Don’t profile me.” Reid’s face is pressed against the desk. 

 

“I know things have been hard for you since Tobias. And I know when Gideon left, you lost your father figure,” he seethed. “But you can’t put your life in danger like this. What would Gideon think if he knew you were doing this to yourself?” 

 

Reid avoids his question. “Stop,” he begged. 

 

“It’s okay,” he promised. “I’ll handle it.” 

 

_ Just like Gideon used to.  _

 

It was something they didn’t talk about. It was something of a rare occurrence, and Reid would die of embarrassment if anyone had ever mentioned it. The team never talked how when Reid messed up, when he messed up  _ big time,  _ the little actions never had any effect on him. They didn’t try to think about how Gideon had to pull him over his lap like a child and spank him. 

 

Suspensions weren’t… effective. Spencer wouldn’t feel bad for what he did, and the team would suffer without him. Corporal Punishment was the only thing that worked with Reid. 

 

It was even more surprising since it’s legal. Some things Gideon worked, some contracts that still lingered around even after his departure. Legally, his disciplinary was handled by his team. Lord knows his mother wasn’t going to do it. And now, not even Gideon would. 

 

But there’s Hotch. 

 

Hotch has had to do this with his own son, Jack, many times. It breaks his heart everytime. Even now, despite how angry he is, his heart is still shattering as he slips his pants down to his knees. 

 

He leaves the boxers on. It’s not like it’s anything he hasn’t seen before, but he doesn’t want to torture the poor boy. 

 

Hotch is silent when he spanks him. The first hit sends Reid spiraling forward at the shock, but he doesn’t make a sound. He bites down hard on his lip. Hotch hits him again, one after the other, not giving him time to recover. Reid chokes, struggling to breathe. Hotch pauses when he opens his mouth. “H-Hotch,” he stammered. “There are no studies that prove s.. Spa… Corporal Punishment is effective.” Reid never usually stops himself, but the embarassment takes over now that it’s him as the victim. 

 

“You’re not talking your way out of this one,” he speaks suddenly, smacking him. Reid lets out a small pained whimper, unable to keep it back. He smacks him again. “Reid, why am I doing this?” 

 

“I watched a movie--” He was cut off with a slap. 

 

“Nope,” Hotch said, and Reid gritted his teeth. 

 

“I didn’t take a nap?” Reid tried. 

 

Hotch hits him, this time especially hard, and Reid’s eyes water. “You put yourself in danger,” he says, and Reid dries his eyes. 

 

“So what?” he challenged. “We got the guy, didn’t we?” 

 

This wasn’t working. 

 

“Get off the table.” Gleeful, Reid got up, but his joy was short lived. Hotch sat on the foot of his bed. “Get over my knee.” When Reid didn’t move, he deepened his glare. “If you don’t lay now, I’m going to make this a lot worse for you.” He doesn’t budge. “3...2…” He waits, studying Reid’s face. He doesn’t show any sign of letting up. “One.” 

 

Hotch gets up and picks Reid’s hair brush off the bathroom counter. His heart sinks. 

 

This time, Hotch has to grab his body and force him over. Reid is a lanky boy, and he’s very light. Despite his height, it’s easy for him to get his head ducked down on the bed, and his stomach pressed against Hotch’s knees. He readies the hairbrush. “Do you have anything you’d like to say?” He’s usually so talkative, but Reid doesn’t open his mouth. He’s smart enough to know that anything more he says will put him in more trouble. “No? Okay.” When he spanks him with the hairbrush, it draws tears. His eyes are wet, and his mouth bites down on his arm. 

 

Hotch hits him again, and it’s too much. His arm shoots up, but Hotch grabs him by his wrist and pins it down. He pulls the handcuffs out of his bag and dangles them in front of Reid’s face. “Don’t make me use these.” Reid whimpers. 

 

Hotch brings down the hairbrush again, and Reid cries out. “I’m sorry,” he apologized suddenly. Hotch doesn’t stop spanking him. “I… Ow--” He cries, sniffling. His eyes are wet, but they don’t fall. “I’m sorry, H-Hotch!”

 

“For?” No mercy. 

 

He spanks him again. “For not listening to you.” 

 

Again. And again. Reid is shaking. “And?”

 

Reid’s body goes limp. He’s thinking too much, trying to find the answer Hotch wants. “I’m sorry… for not taking care of myself.” Hotch stops then. He lets the boy continue. “I just… I miss him. I miss Gideon.” 

 

“You can take care of yourself,” he consoled. “Over the years I’ve worked with you, you’ve proved that to me over and over again.” He rubs circles into his back. “You just chose not to.”

 

“I’m your Unit Chief,” he said. “But we’re not just co-workers. We’re not just your team.” He had stopped hitting him, but he’s still whimpering. “We’re your family.” 

 

He doesn’t sob. A few tears fall, streaking his red, puffy face. “I’m sorry, Aaron,” he cried. He stops shaking after a few moments of Aaron rubbing his back. Reid moves to get up, but Hotch holds him down. 

 

A cap of a bottle clicks. Hands tug at the top of his waistband, and his Spider-Man boxers are tugged down. Flushed red, Reid buries his face. 

 

Aaron rubs in the lotion before pulling his boxers up. Reid starts to get up on his own again, and Hotch helps him. He picks up the overgrown child, and he gently yanks his pants up. Reid’s face is still bright red. 

 

“Are you going to take better care now?” Spencer nodded simply. “Goodnight, Reid.” 

 

Reid, after being helped up by Hotch, was sat on his lap still. Reid’s weight was leaning against Hotch, and he tapped on his shoulder. “Reid? Aren’t you--” 

 

He’s asleep. He fell asleep right on his lap. 

 

Hotch smiles softly, picking up the kid. He moves to put him in his own bed, but he has a death grip on him. Hotch sighed, settling into the bed. Spencer leans in close, fast asleep. “You’re okay.” 

 

In the morning, the others find Hotch pinned under a sleeping Spencer. JJ already took twenty pictures by the time Hotch wakes up. “Send those to Garcia,” Morgan says over her shoulder. 

 

“Get out,” he growled, and Rossi laughed. “We still have another hour. What are you all doing in here?”

 

“Enjoying the view,” Emily snorted. “Don’t see this everyday.”

 

Hotch taps Reid. Reid wakes up, then, stirring. He rubs at his eyes. “Hotch?” he whined. “I thought you wanted me to--” He turns, taking sight of everyone in his room.

 

His face turns red. “I, uh, I got cold,” he said, stammering. 

 

“Smooth,” Morgan laughed. “Come on. We need to get going.” 

 

It’s safe to say Hotch wouldn’t have to do this again anytime soon. 

 

Reid was okay. Everyone was okay. 

 

And they will be, as long as they always have each other.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> just got into this show! no spoilers pls... 
> 
> really lovin it tho...
> 
> hope y'all enjoyed! leave a comment or kudos if u did! 
> 
> i might make a series out of this if anyone is interested??


End file.
